


im a goner, somebody catch my breath

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Flashback of attempted suicide, I’m so sorry, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Newt dies, Page 250, Prompt Fic, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: “Listen to me.” He grit his teeth as he raised an arm, fingers reaching out to curl themselves into Thomas’s jacket.“No, Newt. You’re going to be okay, just please get up,”“Shut up and listen!” Newt screamed, arm jerking the crying boy closer.Thomas sniffled but didn’t say anymore.“This is the end for me, and I need you to listen to what I’m saying.” Newt paused, knowing his words would draw protest.“Please, Newt.”





	im a goner, somebody catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again @PerfectCreature / @brotheredgar for requesting this promt, even though I accidentally changed things up. 
> 
> What I wrote isn’t what exactly happened in the movie or book, I kinda just went with what felt right. 
> 
> I most definitely didn’t cry while writing this, and I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy. -Nicky

 

Newt couldn’t do it anymore.

Sharp, painful wheezes fell from his agape mouth. His teeth clacked together and his whole body was trembling.

He was trying.

He really was.

But his legs stiffened, before turning completely into jelly.

He collapsed.

_“No, no! Newt come on!”_

Newt barley heard the voice, and when hands were placed on his shoulders, he realized they were shaking violently.

_“Newt, come on buddy!”_

He struggled to open his eyes, and he peered down at his hands. The veins popped with sluggish blue and if he squinted, he swore he could see them pulsating.

_“Get up Newt!”_

Everything hurt so bad.

Each drag of oxygen had lit his body into flames. Each little movement sent pure shock waves of pain rolling through his shaky limbs.

Newt begged for mercy inside of his mind.

Newt didn’t want to become a crank. Didn’t want to become a monster.

He wished he was dead.

But then everything got worse.

Strong hands gripped under his arms and began lifting. A cutting scream fell from his lips, because his bones had seemed to crystallize into glass, and this new movement created spiderweb cracks that swept deep in his marrow.

_“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”_

He wasn’t sure if he was crying, but there’s a high possibility that salt was dripping down his cheeks. Or maybe it was blood. He really wasn’t sure.

His legs still couldn’t function so they dragged across the bumpy concrete. His head lolled, chin meeting chest in one, sharp drop.

Newt’s ears rung, and maybe it was because he was screaming. Or maybe it was because Thomas was screaming.

Thomas.

A small light of clarity zapped through him, letting him open his eyes and see that Thomas was dragging him through an alley.

He barley managed to lift his head, but he saw that Thomas’ mouth was moving. He was saying something.

Thomas was also crying.

And with a blink of an eye, a shutter of lightening, the clear water had gone back to its dark foggy. Newt’s head snapped back down and his eyes flitted shut.

 

  
_His forehead was damp with sweat, and his hands slid on the vines. He had to dig in his fingernails to keep a steady grip._

_His exhales echoed in his ears, drifting out in slow motion._

_‘ in, out ‘  
‘ in, out ‘_

_His arms protested with every slight drag upwards, but Newt kept climbing._

_He kept climbing till he was at the very top of those damned walls._

_Newt didn’t look down._

_No he didn’t._

_Instead, he looked up._

_He looked up at the sky, and felt the rays of sun touch his rapidly paling face. Newt closed his eyes and let the warmth drape itself over his bare arms. He wasn’t scared._

_When he opened his eyes, he felt wetness drip from them, and track down his face. He wasn’t scared._

_But finally, Newt did look down. And his grip on the vines loosened._

_Newt allowed himself one last breath of sweet oxygen. He allowed one last burst of wind drift over him, caressing his cheeks. He allowed one more burst of pain bite his arms before he let go._

_And then he was falling._

 

There was a voice that piped above the senseless white noise.

There was a voice that made his heart pick up from its slow drumming.

That voice was screaming until it ran raw. It made him open his eyes.

The chocolate eyes before him swam in oceans. Pink lips wobbled, damp with what could be sweat, or tears. Tracks of wetness dripped off nose that was littered with freckles.

It was Thomas.

Newt fought to open his mouth, but it seemed as if it was sealed shut. His nerves danced with agony as he tried to muster the strength to just say something.

“Can you hear me?”

He could. Newt could hear the way his voice was strung high. He could hear the pain that oozed from each word.

“Tommy.” He felt a strong wave of hurt rip through his dry throat as he muttered his favorite name.

Thomas’ emotions danced across his face. The boy was always so easy to read. His face spoke of exhaustion and pain, but the slightest amount of hope.

“It’s me, Newt.” His voice shook and tears streaked down his reddened face.

For a moment, as Newt stared into those eyes, he felt the world around them disperse. The virus swimming through his veins halted and his heart beat at a faster tempo.

But then the moment was ripped from his clammy hands, and there was a feeling that boiled deep in the pit of his stomach. It shook him to the core and Newt was so very scared as he had a sudden need to pounce and tear flesh from bones.

He jerked back and growled, lips pulling back and he bared his teeth. The sound that escaped from his throat wasn’t his. It couldn’t have been.

But it was.

And then the blazing hunger was gone. Just like that.

His eyes were blown wide and his lips quivered. He slumped back on the wall behind him. Thomas was scared.

“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay.

He needed to fucking end himself before he killed Thomas.

“Tommy, please.” Newt begged, chest heaving and eyes crying.

Thomas looked at him, as if he knew what Newt had wanted, and he shook his head vigorously like it was up to him.

“Please Tommy, please.” His gut twisted, and he felt a himself lurch up, a feral scream ripped from his mouth.

Thomas jerked back, and fell onto his hands backwards. Newt grappled for his chest and pulled at the necklace there.

“Take it! Take it!” He screeched, thrusting his arm forward, silver necklace dangling from his clenched fist.

The necklace was taken, and Newt fell back, unable to hold himself up anymore. “I’m sorry, Tommy.” He murmured, not even sure if they words actually left his lips.

Newt closed his eyes, and knew this was finally his end.

He was going to die.

As he opened his eyes, he found himself unable to look away from the boy-turned-man in front of him. His lips drew up in the very least.

Thomas looked so sad and confused, and Newt needed to tell him, the letter he wrote wouldn’t be enough.

“Thomas.” He rasped, raising his head as much as he could manage.

Thomas’s lip quivered and he let a small sob fall from his lips.

“Listen to me.” He grit his teeth as he raised an arm, fingers reaching out to curl themselves into Thomas’s jacket.

“No, Newt. You’re going to be okay, just please get up,”

“Shut up and listen!” Newt screamed, arm jerking the crying boy closer.

Thomas sniffled but didn’t say anymore. Newt took a heaving breath, eyes drooping at the pain the movement caused.

“This is the end for me, and I need you to listen to what I’m saying.” Newt paused, knowing his words would draw protest.

“Please, Newt.” Fresh tears dripped from his eyes.

Newt felt his brain slowly start to lose the final war against insanity. Little growls left his throat and he knew he needed to make it quick.

“I love you.” His leg jerked and his eye twitched.

Thomas shook his head, and there was a steady stream of wetness than was running down his cheeks. “Please.”

Newt ignored him, for his body was now close to convulsing in full seizures.

“I loved you since you came up in that box, just a scared little greenie who fell on his own face.” The words left in manageable hiccups, and his eyes smiled when as he remembered when Thomas came up in the box.

When he brought his gaze off from the floor, he realized how close Thomas had gotten, and he narrowed in on the lips he’s always wanted to taste.

Newt found himself digging his nails into his palms, drawing blood. His head jerked to the side and he rumbled low in his throat. He was slipping so fast.

”You’re gonna beat this world, Tommy. I know you will.” 

Thomas was crying so much. All he wanted to do was kiss away the tears. 

 “I love you, Newt. I love you so much.”

Newt was brought back and he lifted his bloody hand up to Thomas’s cheek, cupping it, trying to memorize the soft feeling because he knew it would be the last chance he’d ever get.

He wasn’t sure who moved forward first, but their lips slotted together, mixing tears and blood.

His hands reached up and buried themselves in dark hair. Newt felt the last of his sanity drain from his body as those sweet lips pressed against his for the first and last time.

His eyes slipped shut and he felt the virus finally take over.

And when a knife was plunged into his chest, and his knees gave out, he found himself in Thomas’s arms, staring at those pink lips before drifting away forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any type of comments or kudos. 
> 
> Send me prompts at my tumblr @bittersweet-newt


End file.
